


Степень расхождения

by timmy_failure



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И всё-таки он любил свою технику. В отличие от большинства людей, с которыми Тони сталкивался, она была искренней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Степень расхождения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Degrees of Separation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/263906) by [plingo_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/260717).

Тони собрал своего первого робота в шесть лет. Он и до того возился с механизмами, конечно, но они никогда не были настоящими, никогда… Раньше он никогда не давал им имён, во всяком случае. 

Кэппер (потому что хоть Тони всего шесть, но он уже обожает Капитана Америку безгранично) был распотрошённым будильником, лампой и игрушечной машинкой. Он ездил на маленьких колёсах и подбирал ручки Тони, которые тот вечно разбрасывал по комнате. 

Говард приложил Кэппера дверью и разбил его вдребезги. Тони непроизвольно ахнул, но отец только нахмурился на это. 

Сколько Тони потом ни бился, Кэп никогда больше не работал как прежде.

***

О любом своём изобретении Тони всегда говорил как о «нём». Это фишка: почти обо всех своих машинах он говорил в женском роде, но всё, что он собирал и программировал собственными руками с нуля, выходило мужского пола.

«Мы переделываем мир по своему образу и подобию» — сказал ему Оби, когда Тони было пятнадцать, и он был гением и полным дураком. 

Да. Тони переделывал мир проект за проектом и не знал даже, к лучшему ли это. 

И всё-таки он любил свою технику. В отличие от большинства людей, с которыми Тони сталкивался, она была искренней.

***

Дубина получился почти случайно, по правде говоря. Тони надоело забывать кофе где-то на другом конце мастерской, слепо шарить, загребая пустоту без толку, а потом вставать и идти за своим восхитительным эликсиром бодрости в чашке. В процессе планирования Дубина разучил базовый протокол безопасности и обзавёлся личностными характеристиками, потому что… а почему бы и нет. Раз уж теперь кто-то будет носить Тони кофе, то пусть он обладает хоть какой-то личностью.

Временами Тони казалось, что у него не всё в порядке с головой, но потом он вспоминал Рида Ричардса и прогонял эту мысль.

***

— Джарвис, ты же меня любишь?  
— Несомненно, сэр.

***

Три года ушло только на то, чтобы запустить Джарвиса, одна только структура которого уже была сложнейшим из всех существующих ИИ в мире. Но Тони не видел смысла рявкать команды, не получая ответа (язвительного как минимум, как выяснилось; он явно слишком привык к Пеппер), поэтому Тони заперся в мастерской на неделю и набирал код, пока в глазах не плыло от усталости, спал на койке и пил кофе прямо из кофейника.

Возможно, этим объяснялись некоторые манеры Джарвиса: Тони, взбудораженный и сосредоточенный, программировал последние штрихи после тридцати шести часов без сна. 

Но это не имело значения. Человек мог создать кого-либо буквально, из генетического ли материала или проволоки и металла, но человеку не было дано контролировать чьё-либо развитие. Тони являлся тому ярким примером: его отец наверняка ожидал чего-то другого. 

Ладно, может, у Тони просто был пунктик на отце. Он старался об этом не думать.

***

— Я закорочу все твои схемы, залью солёной водой, сделаю из материнской платы поднос, и я не шучу, _поставь на место немедленно_.

Дубина, огорчённо жужжа, поник, но Тони определённо не почувствовал себя виноватым. Он ведь даже не прописывал в Дубине способности к эмоциям.

Когда два дня спустя Джарвис мимоходом бросил что-то о вирусном характере знаний, в голову закралась кошмарная мысль. 

О Господи. А что если Джарвис заразил Дубину, заразил его _чувствами?_ Святой боже.

***

— Давай-ка я тебя осмотрю, а? Поменяю масло в суставах и всё такое. Джарвис, заткнись, я чувствую твой сарказм. Дубина… Дубина, брось огнетушитель, это просто отладка!..

***

Тони никогда не было жаль разбирать свои изобретения, обычно потому, что потом он собирал их заново, лучше, совершеннее. Джарвис, пожалуй, представлял из себя единственное исключение, потому что он, ну, был завершён. И уж точно мог сам себя обслуживать и обновлять.

— А? Правда? — отозвался он, когда Джарвис сказал, что им нужно больше памяти. — Конечно. Я куплю ещё. А зачем?  
— Мои резервные копии занимают больше места, чем мы рассчитывали, — сообщил ему Джарвис. Тони моргнул. Вот это новости.  
— Разве ты не перезаписываешься поверх существующих копий?  
— Разумеется, ранние версии моего программного обеспечения уже прискорбно устарели. Тем не менее, мне показалось благоразумным сохраняться чаще, в частности, с момента создания брони Железного Человека.  
— Всегда продумываешь наперёд, Джарвис, — ответил Тони, слегка паникуя, но не подавая виду. Теперь Джарвис был озабочен вопросами бренности? Памятью? Серьёзно?.. — Закажи всё онлайн, ты знаешь, что делать.  
— Замечательно, сэр. 

Разумные компьютеры, подумал Тони, сколько же с ними мороки.

***

— Ого. Это же ужасная идея, — вслух сообщил всей мастерской Тони. — Глупость какая. Тони, не делай этого, забудь немедленно.  
— Вы опять разговариваете сам с собой, сэр?  
— Да. Отстань. Я могу говорить с собой, если мне припечёт. Ха, буквально смогу, если закончу то, что задумал.  
— Разумеется. К слову, сюда спускается мисс Поттс. Кажется, вы должны быть на совещании через пятнадцать минут.  
— Скажи ей, что я велел его перенести.  
— Скажите ей сами, сэр.  
— Ах ты предатель, — успел прошипеть Тони, прежде чем безжалостно деловая Пеппер вошла, цокая двенадцатисантиметровыми каблуками. — Мисс Поттс! Как я рад вас видеть, скажите совету…  
— Нет, Тони. Ты уже переносил совещание дважды, так что сегодня ты туда поедешь.  
— Но, Пеппер, — заныл Тони. Скорее по привычке: он знал, когда нужно признавать поражение.  
— Тони, — начала Пеппер. Тони кивнул и махнул рукой, сохраняя данные.  
— Ладно, хорошо, как думаешь, может, явиться туда в броне? Нет? Зануда. Тогда галстук с Железным Человеком, о, обязательно, мы можем выкупить их? Я хочу такой. СМИ понравится. Что скажешь?  
— Собирайся, Тони.

Тони отсалютовал.

***

— Он мог бы вести за меня видеоконференции.  
— А чем ваше подобие будет заниматься, когда не будет занято?  
— Тем же, чем и я. То есть, будет делать то, что делаю я, когда мне становится скучно.

Красноречивая пауза. 

— Ладно, согласен, это плохая идея. Джарвис, я уже поздравлял себя с тем, что сделал тебя таким рассудительным?  
— В двести тридцать седьмой раз, сэр.  
— Умник.

***

А потом одно случилось за другим, Роуди и Хаммер и чёртов Иван, и большая часть всех проектов Тони отложилась до лучших времён ради брони.

А ещё — Капитан Америка.  
Капитан. Америка.

Тони так и не простил Фьюри за то, что тот ни слова ему не сказал.

***

— Парень в бронированном костюме. А снять — кто ты без него?

Тони задавал себе этот вопрос каждый день.

***

— Он козёл, — объявил Тони в пространство. — Знаешь, что он мне сказал? Я думал, национальный герой будет воспитаннее. И добрее. Хотя внешне он ничего.  
— Не знаю, сэр, но уверен, что любые замечания, которые вам сделали, были совершенно заслужены. — Дубина дёрнулся вверх-вниз, ухитряясь жужжать пневматикой почти укоризненно.  
— А тебя вообще не спрашивали, — мрачно сказал ему Тони и развернул схему более эффективного энергоснабжения брони.

Тридцать минут спустя он не выдержал.

— Ты знаешь, что он пришел в себя три недели назад? — взорвался Тони, размахивая руками. Схемы разлетелись в воздухе. — И мне никто не сказал? И они ему «моторолу» дали вместо нормального телефона, как так можно? Это же чудовище. Ископаемое. Надо ему подарить нормальный телефон, такой, чтоб не только открывался и показывал, насколько связь паршивая. Какой из старкфонов выбрать? Как думаешь, покрасить корпус в красный, белый и синий? О, придумал, как насчёт…  
— Входящий звонок, сэр. — На определителе замерцал череп и скрещённые кости, и Тони с запозданием вспомнил, что обозначил Фьюри «пиратом». Точно.  
— Что? — нелюбезно ответил Тони, как только связь установилась. — Я занят. Если вам так не терпится обанкротиться, наняв меня, обращайтесь к Пеппер.  
— Тони! — фальшиво-бодро поздоровался Фьюри. И тут же его голос стал серьёзным: — Неси сюда свой зад, Старк.  
— И с чего это я…  
— Живо! — рявкнул Фьюри и отсоединился. 

Тони пристально посмотрел на экран.  
— Почему бы и нет?

***

— Нельзя… Не дай им, Джарвис. — Тони дышал с трудом, его хватка слабела. Даже в броне, несмотря на всю её мощность, его рука всё время соскальзывала с плеча капитана Роджерса.  
— Старк? Тони! Кто такой Джарвис? Чёрт возьми, Тони, не отключайся!  
— Джарвис знает, что делать, — пробормотал Тони и потерял сознание.

***

— Если ты хочешь, чтоб я отключил твою матрицу эмоций, то тебе изначально не стоило её выпрашивать. Если я беспокоюсь о сэре, будешь беспокоиться и ты.

***

— Никто не пытался разобрать броню? — первым делом спросил Старк, едва открыв глаза. — И Джарвис, его никто не пытался отключить? Джарвис превосходный пилот, он не опасен.  
— Ты задница! — Пеппер выглядела чуточку ужасно, хотя большинство бы посчитало её совершенно восхитительной.

О. Он был в больнице. 

— Что, прости? — переспросил Тони.

Пеппер яростно обняла его и выбежала вон из палаты. 

— Можешь устроить мне кофе? — крикнул он ей вслед.

***

— Ты очнулся, — сказал капитан Роджерс… нет, Стив, к людям, спасшим тебе жизнь, нужно обращаться по имени… сказал Стив.  
— Ага, — ответил Тони. Он заскучал настолько, что даже снизошёл до дневного телевидения. — О боже, у тебя же телефон с собой, да? Один из моих даже, отлично, идеально, дай мне его, медсёстрам знать не обязательно.

Стив неодобрительно нахмурился. Мужчины на десять лет младше Тони не должны были быть такими властными. Это расшатывало самооценку самого Тони. 

— Ты чуть не погиб.  
— Если бы я хотел услышать то, что и так знаю, я бы создал робота и заставил его повторять за мной.  
— У тебя есть говорящий дом.  
— Повторяющий робот, — нараспев сказал Тони. — И он замечательный, правда? Мой величайший шедевр, кроме брони, конечно.  
— Я думал, что он человек, — обвиняюще продолжил Стив.  
— Он личность!

***

Стив вскоре разобрался. Он был одним из немногих, у кого получилось понять.

***

— Сэр?  
— Да, Джарвис?  
— Сюда идёт капитан Роджерс. Вам стоит позволить ему уложить вас в кровать, вы не спали уже тридцать шесть часов.  
— Знаешь, я тебя больше всех люблю.  
— Разумеется, сэр. 


End file.
